Don't trust me
by GodtierMeenah
Summary: Draco kisses Harry in the hall.Hermione and Ginny are holding a Halloween ball.Blaise and Seamus realise they're in love. Snape's acting weird and Remus Lupin has come back. What could all this lead up to? M for a reason.Drarry BoyxBoy


**First story on here EVER. To be honest I thought I should do a couple one-shots first but this one kinda of came to me and I thought what the heck, I'll do it. Sorry it's so short, I'll try and make the chapters longer in the future! **

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES! THAT IS ALL MADE BY J.K ROWLING! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

Draco Malfoy walked down the halls of Hogwarts with his head held high as usual. His cloak flowing behind him almost the way professor Snape's would. Almost, but not quite. For once Draco wasn't surrounded by his friends and followers. Crabb and Goyle were still eating lunch, Pansy had (thankfully) gone to the loo and Blaise and the others were in the commend room. Draco finally had some time to himself, it didn't happen very often and Draco liked walking the halls without having to worry about being better then the rest of the world.

It was raining and most of the students had shut themselves up in their commend rooms, so the halls were for the most part empty. Draco sighed and let his mind wander as well as his feet. As usual his brain decided it would think about the one thing that possessed Draco's mind most of the time. Or more like the one person. _Harry Potter_.

He couldn't explain why, but he honestly didn't hate the Griffindor. Actually, it was the exact opposite. Draco really, really liked the chosen boy. Draco was gay and almost everyone in Slytherin knew it, everyone except Pansy it seemed. They all respected Draco, but feared him as well and Draco liked it that way. It was better they fear him and not tell anyone from the other houses then bully him.

Luckily not everyone in Slytherin feared him, and if they did Draco's life would be miserable. Blaise, Crabb, Goyle and Pansy weren't afraid of him. Blaise had been Draco's best friend for ages, Crabb and Goyle too. They all knew that Draco was a big softy, he didn't actually enjoy bulling others, he only did it because his father wanted Draco to be popular and not let down the Malfoy Clan, blah, blah, blah.

The blonde's thoughts were still on the raven. Draco had really started noticing his feeling for him at the start of this year, Harry really had changed over the summer or maybe it was Draco who had changed. It didn't matter, when Draco had been sitting in his cabin on the train with Crabb and Goyle. Draco had been looking out the window and noticed a very attractive boy waiting for his turn on the train. When Draco realised that boy was _the_ Harry Potter he'd thought he'd gone mad, but over the next few weeks of his sixth year, Draco realised the feelings weren't going away.

It was now the middle of October and Draco still couldn't get Harry out of his head. He didn't know why he found his messy black hair so..._alluring_. Did he really just use alluring to describe Harry's hair? He must be going crazy...but he just loved the way it looked like he had just been snogged, preferably by Draco himself. He found himself having unintentional staring contests with the boy whenever he looked over at the Griffindor table. He couldn't help but get lost in those emerald eyes, even if Harry thought he was asking for a fight.

Draco wasn't paying attention as he walked around the sharp corner, so he ended up smacking right into the other kid who happened to be walking by. Draco groaned as he sat up, rubbing his sore forehead.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The other boy apologised before Draco could say anything.

Just as Draco was about to snap back at the boy, he realised who it was. Of course it had to be him. But why was he saying sorry, he hated the blonde. Then Draco realised Harry's glasses had fallen off when he fell. The Golden Boy was searching blindly for them. Looking around Draco noticed they were right next to him, he could easily pick them up and make Harry beg for them back, but there was no one around to see Harry begging and he really looked rather helpless. He'd never be able to explain why he did it but Draco picked up the glasses and gently put them back on Harry.

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open when he saw Malfoy had been the one he had ran into...and he was putting his glasses on him? Maybe it wasn't Malfoy, maybe he was dreaming.

Draco should have ran away, he should have snapped Harry's glasses in two or at least told him if he ever spoke of this Draco would kill him, but no, Draco did something else entirely. It might have been because he had been thinking about Harry in ways nobody would ever think he would or the fact that a chance like this might never happen again or maybe the author just thought she'd be really cruel.

Draco didn't let go of Harry's face, his hands slipped down under his jaw and pulled him closer. Sliver eyes filled with lust, never breaking contact with the emerald ones. He closed the distance between them and kissed Harry.

He was an idiot, a complete idiot and probably a selfish one too. But Harry's lips were so soft and warm. For a second Draco thought Harry had kissed him back but as soon as that thought passed his mind Draco pulled away and stood up. Spinning on his heel, Draco rushed back the way he came and didn't look back.

If he had looked, Draco might have seen Harry watching him walk away with longing eyes.

**DHDHDHDH**

Harry wasn't sure how long he sat there, staring at the place he had last saw Dra-Malfoy. Had he really just kissed him? Why the hell would he do that? Was he just messing with his head? That had to be it, but would Malfoy kiss him just to mess with his head? Harry really didn't know.

All Harry knew was that it had felt so good. Draco's lips were so soft and perfect, he was an amazing kisser. Wait, had he just called Malfoy by his first name? Oh, what did it matter. Harry liked Draco, or at least Draco's kiss and he had almost kissed back if Draco just hadn't pulled away.

Harry walked back to the Griffindor commend room in a daze. He kept putting his fingers to his lips, remembering the feeling. Could he like blokes? Maybe, he did like the kiss but did he like Draco? Was there a way to tell? He and Cho didn't work out and he didn't really care. He was never good with girls and didn't understand them, he could be gay. If he was, how would he know he liked Draco or just liked his kiss? More importantly, how did he know Draco really liked him?

"Hey, Harry!" Harry looked up and saw Hermione and Ginny sitting on the coach. When had he entered the commend room? They had papers spread out on the table in front of them.

"Uh, hey. What are you two doing?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Ginny asked looking at him seriously.

"Of course he can keep a secret Ginny!" Hermione scolded.

"Right, well we're planning a Halloween ball! Dumbledor let us."

"Really?" Harry asked sitting next to them, he really didn't want another Yule Ball.

"Yes and it's going to be awesome! We're making posters, it's going to be a masquerade!"

"Everyone has to wear a mask and Dumbledor is letting us bewitch the Great Hall so no one can tell who's who," Hermione chimed in.

"So, even if you can see half their face or hair, you still won't be able to know who they are?" He asked.

"Exactly, you wouldn't know it was Ron unless he told you who he was."

"And you have to come!"

"Oh come on Ginny, he doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to!"

"It's alright, I'll go!" Harry said smiling as he stood up and headed up to his dorm. He was coming up with some brilliant ideas to answer his questions.

**DHDHDHDH**

**Ta~da! Please review! Reviews are love~ (Especailly if you telling me how bad it was) I hope you'll read the next chapter...mostly cause all they did was kiss and that isn't worth an M rating. I also except ideas for future chapters! **


End file.
